A far off Place: Epilogue
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: Aftermath of the story about two teenagers who were thrown together when their parents were massacred by Poachers and then made their journey across the Kalamari desert with the help of a bushman. Now they are grown up and still together in the years that followed.


**This was just a little story to tell about what happened in the years after the film had ended with a Happy Ending, So I decided to extend the happy ending to tell of another story about Harry and Nonnie, and the lives that they built together in Africa.  
I don't own the film A far off place or the characters but I just only wrote this as a tribute to a great film.**

 **Hunter's torch, Savanna Africa.**

It had been so many years since the year that their parents were massacred by the Poachers.  
It was only a couple of weeks after seeing Harry, the stuck up city boy off at the airport. Nonnie was clearing the wreckage of the lodge with her new guardian Col. Mopani Theron when she saw a truck stop at the front of Hunter's drift and when it left, Harry Winslow was standing there with two birds in the birdcage, having returned to Hunter's drift to stay with her and Mopani.  
After their reunion between them, Harry and Nonnie became an inseparable couple.  
The story of their journey across the Kalahari desert was well known by the public who reported them as the surviving duo of the massacre at Hunter's drift.

They worked together to rebuild the lodge with the help of Theron's troops. In a couple of years that went, Harry's time in Africa became more adventurous and he immediately saw the place as his new home as long as he was with Nonnie parker, his new girlfriend.  
By the time the Lodge was rebuilt Nonnie had turned nineteen and Harry turned 21, whilst Harry went to College to study creative writing, Nonnie went on to studying at the University in America study diplomacy so that she could continue her father's work to end the Poaching in Africa.  
Both Harry and Nonnie wrote letters to each other to keep in touch. In one of his letters, Harry wrote that he started writing about his adventures detailing his experience with Nonnie and the Bushman Xhabbo.  
Writing it in his spare time for over six months before publishing it to raise money for the lodge, Harry managed to raise enough books to raise awareness to the public media about the poaching and murder in the soul of Africa.  
After graduating in University Nonnie began her work to stop poaching which became a big deal thanks to Harry's book; Kalahari, the story of two souls in a far off place. With Col. Mopani Theron she became successful but sadly Mopani grew old and then took the opportunity to retire his work.  
It wasn't long before he passed away within a couple of years after his retirement, but not before learning that the lodge had received a lot of attention from journalists and tourists all across the world upon hearing the story of Harry and Nonnie's adventures across Africa.  
Within that year, Harry came back to Africa, eventually moving to the Savanna to be close to Nonnie and live a new life at the lodge.  
He even brought a few new computers with him to help Nonnie in her work. One day, in the few months after Mopani's passing, Harry took Nonnie camping in the same place where they first found water and it was there where he done some thing special.

Whilst they sat together by the fire, Harry looked at Nonnie for a moment.  
Seeing this as the tight time he spoke. "Nonnie, do you love me?"

Nonnie looked at Harry before she grinned at him and spoke. "Yes, I always have."

"Good, cos I've always loved you too. and I wanted to ask you something?" asked Harry.

Nonnie sat herself up to face forward and look at Harry, she spoke.  
When harry pulled out a small box, he opened it and showed the silver ring to Nonnie. Harry then spoke.  
"Nonnie Parker, ever since the day that we succeeded in crossing the Kalahari desert, I couldn't stop thinking about the months we spent together and how I couldn't have made it without you. I know that we might have hard times and I know that we might want to end up separating at some point but I do know that if I don't ask you this, I will regret it for the rest of my life. Therefore Nonnie I would like to ask, will you marry me?"

Hearing that lovely proposal, Nonnie gladly accepted with all her heart. With a tearful smile upon her face, she nodded and kissed him before she spoke. I thought you'd never ask me that question, yes I will marry you Harry Winslow."

After that night, they held their wedding at the lodge in the couple of weeks that followed.  
It was where they married with the Matabele tribe as their guests another month later, the grown up Xhabbo and his wife, along with their own children were among the guests who saw Nonnie and Harry get married before a priest which was one of the happiest moments in Nonnie's life.

In the years that followed they had three children, two girls Elizabeth and Michelle and a boy named Mopani, all which were born in Africa.  
Neither Nonnie and Harry could forget the past, years ago when they were both teenagers who crossed the Kalahari desert and they survived within the months that followed.  
Although they swore not to look back on the past, they decided to do so as a reminder of how they needed each other in the harshest of times and what dangers they would face together no matter the consequences and that strengthened their marriage for years to come in the future.

The end.

 _ **Well that's as much as I can write about A far off Place, I really loved the movie and I once wondered if they'd make a sequel about their lives but sadly it didn't make the big screen. So be sure to leave a comment and like it as you wish. To all the fans who use to love the film, be sure to read and like this story. Good day to all.**_


End file.
